1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for converting stilbene or bibenzyl, or combinations thereof, to nitrobenzoic acid, particularly para-nitrobenzoic acid, by subjecting the stilbene or bibenzyl to nitration and then subjecting the nitrated aromatic compound to oxidation.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Aromatic compounds can be nitrated. Aromatic compounds carrying oxidizable substituents on the ring can be subjected to oxidation conditions to obtain the corresponding carboxylic acid. We are unaware that the art discloses or teaches that stilbene or bibenzyl can be subjected to nitration and then to oxidation in the manner defined herein to obtain a product containing a large amount of nitrobenzoic acids, the predominant nitrobenzoic acid being para-nitrobenzoic acid.